Lost In You
by x.rustyhalo
Summary: He didn't mean for it all to happen. All he had ever wanted was a happy home and a family and he had it all but he was lost in something that he couldn't fight. Randy/Mickie *Mentions of Sam and Shane.
1. in a crowded place

in a crowded place.

_even with a roster-filled room – his face was the only face that shined out._

______________________________________________________________________________________

Mickie never heard of such a thing, a mandatory meeting at five AM? It should have been illegal but even that would not probably keep Vince McMahon from holding these meetings. No matter how ridiculous something was, you could be sure that Vince would have "his people" leave a message on your voicemail claiming that it was a "must-be-there" meeting.

Still, it was all pretty ridiculous if you were to ask Mickie. She had thought about bailing out the meeting once she stepped in the entrance door of the building – Vince wasn't around and no one was looking, she easily could've left and called in sick if they asked her later. But that "voice" inside of her head told her just go to the meeting, instead.

So here she was, spending her Saturday morning listening to an on going speech by Vince McMahon in a crowded room full of the other Raw superstars and divas.

All that was on Mickie's mind was her warm bed back at her hotel room that was calling her name.

Maybe she could leave the room…just for a little bit. Head back to her hotel room and get just a few minutes of sleep and not have to deal with any consequences afterwards. Psh, as if that was ever going to happen.

Judging by the high stack of papers Vince had piled up on the desk beside him; Mickie could only guess that no one in the room was leaving anywhere anytime soon. They all mind as well be considered prisoners trapped in a small room and forced to listen to Vince go on and on.

Though Mickie could barely hear him over the loud sounds of her tummy grumbling. She only cursed herself for not getting a bite to eat before coming to the meeting.

But luckily – if you'd like to even call it that – one in the crowded room had brought with her breakfast to the meeting. Could you guess who that one may be? Only of course the self proclaimed "Sexiest of Sexy."

Mickie leaned toward her right where Maryse sat nearby her – the two hadn't said anything to each other up until now.

"…Maryse…um, do you think I could...um, maybe…" Before Mickie could finish, Maryse choked out an amused cackle before rudely glaring toward Mickie and rolling her eyes. She took a large bite out of her biscuit and licked her lips, as if the biscuit had been heaven on earth – which for Mickie, it seemingly was.

Mickie scoffed in disbelief. So, maybe since Maryse got drafted to Raw Mickie hadn't done anything to get on the French diva's "good side" – but she was practically starving, here. Could Maryse honestly be _that_ cruel?

"Great." Mickie muttered under her breathe before crossing her arms over her chest and attempting to not glance toward Maryse's food – _if it's out of sight, it's out of mind_, the brunette reminded herself.

Vince continued on about information of upcoming house shows and who would perform when and where, and internet rumors to ignore and not answer to in future interviews and such…it was all quite boring and unnecessary information for pretty much everyone in the room except for the newer divas like Rosa Mendes, who was copying down this all – little did she know she really didn't need to know any of it.

They would eventually remind you when you had a house show to be at a few days or weeks before and the rumors to ignore was just common sense – if someone asks you "is Vince McMahon really an asshole backstage" of course you would say "no" or just not answer at all. Duh.

Just as a depressed sigh – as if saying to herself "when will this ever be over" – released through Mickie's lips…the door of the meeting room had swung open with a tall figure standing alone in the doorway.

Suddenly, the room was actually awake for the first time in the last past half of a hour and alike Mickie, almost everyone in the meeting room turned their head in the direction of the opened door.

Majority of the room had grunted a knowing (and quite annoyed) sigh toward the figure they recognized in the doorway.

"He just has to make an entrance doesn't he?"

What surprised Mickie was that she hadn't even be sitting anywhere near Matt Hardy, yet she could hear his comment quite clearly as he sat on the completely other side of the room. The older Hardy brother crossed his arms against his chest and gestured an eye roll of annoyance.

It was known that if the attention wasn't on Matt than he wasn't happy. Randy always seemed to give Matt a run for his money.

"Ooh Oui," The French diva began with a devilish smile as she sat up on her chair, "this is going to be good."

Quickly, Mickie turned toward Maryse and rolled her eyes – it amused Mickie how Maryse was always amused when someone else seemed to be set up for a disaster but whenever Maryse was guilty of something, it wasn't fun for her at all.

Typical Maryse.

Mickie glared back toward the superstar who was now making his way from the doorway to an empty seat in the very, very back of the room – away from most of the others.

He tightly held onto his bag the entire way as he ignored the others whose eyes had been glued to him.

Mickie never understood why Randy always alienated himself from others – he really took the law of privacy a bit too serious. Then again, Mickie never understood why others watched Randy the way he did. Sure, he was a complex character to say the least – even Mickie had her wonders about him – but he really didn't deserve to be watched the way he was.

Then again, this was Randy Orton. The same guy who broke one of her closest friends hearts and hurt many other people she cared about in the past. She wouldn't do him any favors. If people hated him and watched him like a hawk, he brought it all on himself.

She just wouldn't waste her energy "hating" him.

"Well, thank you for joining us, Mr. Orton. It honestly is our pleasure." With a lot of sarcasm, Vince said whilst a few of the superstars and divas only quietly chuckled.

Mickie – on the other hand – had glared down toward the ground before staring back toward Randy who had been looking down toward his lap as he sat in his seat.

He bit down hard on his lip like he wanted to choke something out but like all the others, he knew if he wanted his job than he wouldn't say a word.

"Look at him…he thinks he can just walk in here like some god that can do whatever he wants when he wants and it will all just be fine – well I'll tell you this, I won't have any of it. I'm not going to sit around why little Mr. WWE Champion gets just a slap on his wrist."

Mickie turned toward Kelly whose arms were crossed against her chest. Bitter much? Mickie really did feel bad for Kelly. All that Randy said to her was a bit much – he should've known as young and as much of a hopeless romantic Kelly was that she would get attached. She wore her heart on her sleeve.

After Kelly was done whispering this all toward Mickie, the blonde turned to face the man who she claimed broke her heart – a one night stand could apparently do that to Kelly who really fell for a guy like Randy – and Kelly noticed two of the new divas talking to Randy, which appeared to be Brie and Nikki.

This of course only made Kelly more upset. Or maybe just jealous. Either way she loudly huffed and turned back around.

So maybe it wasn't as quickly as Mickie would have liked – but the meeting soon came to an end as Vince closed it out. All of the superstars began collecting their papers that had the dates of their next fan signings, house shows and other "need to know" info – well, all of course Mickie who had been carrying blank papers against her chest.

But you could bet she would play it all off as if there were something on those papers.

With a sigh, Mickie made her way toward the door – she was free of hearing Vince's voice and even though she had loved her fellow diva deeply, she was free of hearing Kelly's on going bitter comments about how much of a jerk Randy is.

As Mickie approached the door, she had accidently bumped into the older Hardy brother.

"Could you watch where you're going, perhaps?"

Mickie scoffed in disbelief as she nursed her shoulder. "Excuse me? It was only an accident."

"Whatever. Just get out of my way." She snarled as he made his way past her and he brushed against her arms, all of her papers went falling to her feet.

Quickly, Mickie attempted to pick up her papers – she hadn't cared at the moment that the egotistical superstar who was Matt Hardy had caused her papers to fall without even apologizing for it, she more so was worried of anyone – cough cough, Vince McMahon – seeing her blank papers. That would probably cost her her head.

As she kneeled down to the ground toward her papers, she caught a glimpse of a pair of shoes standing in front of her.

Slowly, her brown eyes drifted up as she met a pair of cold, blue eyes.

"Good to see someone is actually taking notes around here – it's only no wonder Vince makes us come to these ridiculous meetings. Maybe if he only made the ones who didn't take notes go to these meetings then us others wouldn't have to wake up at 5 AM on a Saturday morning."

The legend killer coldly glared toward her before heading out of the doorway without giving Mickie a chance to respond in return.

Quickly, Mickie shook her head to herself – first Matt, and now Randy. She heard of crankiness on early mornings, but she still didn't need to deal with either Randy or Matt.

Mickie then continued to pick up the rest of her papers from the floor before a dark haired diva kneeled down and soon helped her pick up the rest.

"Ignore him, Mickie. He doesn't copy any of the notes, either. In fact, most of the time he's talking to my sister Nikki and I." The nicer of the two, Brie said as she warmly smiled and handed the papers over toward Mickie as they both soon stood to their feet. "He's actually quite the flirt," Brie cackled, "Too bad he's equally an asshole, eh?" With a short shrug, Brie turned and soon left out the door way.

Mickie chewed down on her bottom lip. Asshole, eh? Biggest understatement of the century, Brie.

"Something bothering you?"

Mickie quickly turned around to see Vince standing behind her and quickly perked herself up. She stood as straight as a board with a proud grin. "No, no of course not, Mr. McMahon."

"Good, then." He nodded with a matching large grin on his face, as he turned to face the doorway – just as he was prepared to walk out of the doorway, his son – Shane – had soon appeared in the doorway with a bag strapped on his shoulder. "Shane?" Vince asked, startled.

"Hey dad, I heard that you were gathering up everyone for a meeting…but I'm guessing I'm a little late for that, eh?" With a small cackle, Shane said.

Vince glared down toward Shane whilst crossing his arms over his shoulder. "Shane, you knew exactly when you were supposed to be here." Instantly, Shane's mouth popped opened to speak though Vince raised his finger to hush him. "Just don't let it happen again, Shane."

Shane's eyes followed his dad walk out of the doorway before he turned to face a tiny brunette who seemed to be trying to make herself as invisible as possible – to her, it was pretty intense being caught between two McMahons.

Slowly, he smiled toward her. "Well, hey there, Mickie." The brunette nodded her head with a small smile. "I don't know if my father has told you this or not – but great match you put on last week." Suddenly, the brunette perked up with an arched brow on her face. Did _Shane_ just compliment her? "…And I really look forward to seeing more of you in the ring. You definitely are one of our best." With a smile, Shane turned to leave out of the door.

As Mickie watched Shane's figure soon disappear, she noticed that a smile – in such a while – had came onto her face. She had heard nothing but whispers from the other divas of how "boring" and "plain" she (except for Maryse, who chose to bluntly say it on commentary for the entire world to hear) and finally, she had got some recognition and gave her the confidence she needed.

The fact it had been a McMahon seemed to just put the icing on the cake.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**;**

- nope. this is not a rewrite of BWAR, no worries.  
- once I get some good ideas, i'll probs write the next chappy for bwar.  
- my main focus right now is on this story, tho.  
- hope that you all enjoyed this and that it was good.  
- R&R.


	2. an unbeautiful tragedy

an unbeautiful tragedy.

_too beautiful to ever be understood._

___________________________________________________________________________________

As the tiny brunette rounded a corner from the meeting room, all that had been on her mind was stopping at the nearest breakfast diner in town. Right now, she couldn't think of anything else than a huge plate of hot breakfast and as crew members attempted to stop her and have a convo with her, Mickie only waved them off and continued walking – she hadn't cared if she was rudely brushing them off, she was too hungry to care otherwise at the moment.

"…What do you want me to do? Alanna really misses you right now. She wakes up crying your name – what do you want me to tell her: Daddy is away on the road and won't be back for days, maybe even weeks?"

Quickly, the brunette stopped in her tracks – she didn't walk down this hallway to run into an episode of One Tree Hill, or so it seemed like.

The self proclaimed legend killer chewed down on his bottom lip. "Would you give me a break, Sam? I'm working overtime for you and Alanna, all that I'm doing is for us...-"

"No, all you're doing is for _you_." The brunette who was Sam corrected him and there was a long draw of silence before Sam felt an intense feeling of eyes being glued toward her – she peeked over toward her right and noticed Mickie standing there frozen in the hallway (not sure to turn around, or just stand there as if she was invisible…) "And what are you looking at?"

Mickie never knew Sam to be so snappy. Everyone – well at least the divas who had met her – said she was such a sweetheart. Mickie never met her one-on-one, so perhaps she was sweet. Maybe it was just a hard and stressful time for her?

Though, Mickie really respected Sam tons for putting up with Randy as long as she has been.

Mickie bit down on her lip and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry…I was just trying to find my way to the parking lot." The petite brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sure you were." Sarcastically, Sam spoke back toward her with an added eye roll of disbelief.

Mickie quietly sighed under her breathe. "Um, I'm going to just…go." Uneasily, the brunette stated and squeezed her way in between Sam and Randy – the tiny diva could feel the heat of both Randy's and Sam's eyes beating down on her as she made her way and soon disappeared down the hall.

The self proclaimed legend killer slowly shook his head as he turned to leave. "And where exactly do you think you're going?" Randy felt a grip around his forearm as Sam grabbed a hold of him and glared up toward him. "We're not finished here, Randy."

"Well, I am." He told her. Quite frankly, Randy was far from being in a good mood – then again, was he ever? – and he hadn't needed the bickering of his wife at this time of day. He barely got two minutes of rest last night (thanks to Cody and Ted who insisted on taking him out for a few drinks which turned into the beginning of a long night and short morning).

As Randy walked away from Sam, the brunette stood in disbelief and sadness – even though she never showed Randy her real emotions and always made him believe that she didn't care when he walked away from her…she really did care, a lot. She felt like he was walking away from their marriage.

**-**

The parking lot was somewhat empty. Most of the cars had been gone – figures, all of the superstars and divas had probably left in quite a hurry with their very empty tummies – only few cars had still been there, one belonging to the tiny brunette, Mickie.

She walked through the parking lot as she dropped her blank papers to the ground. An image of a very familiar looking figure soon caught the tiny diva's attention as she squinted her brown eyes before fully recognizing just who indeed it was. "And, what are you doing out here?" With a small smirk the brunette said before approaching him. "Better yet, why are you standing in front of my car…?"

The figure chuckled as he leaned against her car and crossed his arms over his chest. "Have you forgotten how to greet people these days?"

Mickie gestured a short eye roll. "Hi John," forcefully she said, "now, can you tell me why it is you're in front of my car?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well. I saw the other superstars and divas leaving the building and figured that the meeting was over – such a shame I missed it too," Mickie shook her head at his sarcasm, "But the bright side is that I know a great breakfast diner up the road and know a pretty good diva that would probably want to join me for a morning bite to eat?"

Quietly, Mickie cackled under her breathe as she rested her hands on her hips. "Are you looking for a bite to eat, or for a relationship because John I told you before…I'm really not interested in dating right now-"

"Whoa hold on there, I'm engaged." Quickly, John cut her off with his hands innocently held up in the air.

Mickie's brow arched. "So…you and Liz are back on…again?"

Instantly John laughed. "Yes, we are and there is nothing wrong with that."

"Of course not." Mickie nodded her head before a small smirk appeared on her lips. "By the way, am I too late to cash in my bet on how long you guys will last? Or better stated, not last." Quickly, John pulled her head in under his arm into a playful headlock as Mickie quietly chuckled. "Okay, I'm sorry, jeez."

Soon enough, John released her with a wide grin on his face as the tiny brunette ran her fingers through her now messy and tumbled hair. "So, are you up for bite to eat?"

"…I suppose so." Eventually came Mickie's answer before raising her finger. "But…you're paying for it." With a smirk, the brunette reminded him before racing into her car with John's arms raised above his head.

"I paid last time!" He exclaimed as he followed Mickie inside of her car – being that John had known where this breakfast diner (that was supposedly "up the street" had been, Mickie had let him drive) the drive had been in silence. Mickie had just turned on the car radio and listened to the sound of The Fray drowning out other sounds.

She could always relax to their newest hit "Never Say Never." It amazed her how she could connect so well with anything by The Fray.

Eventually, the two had arrived had the breakfast dinner as Mickie released an very, very long sigh of relief whilst John on the other hand arched his brow and glared at her with a puzzled expression. "What? I told you that it was the up the street?"

"A hour away doesn't exactly equal up to up the street, John." Mickie retorted.

John gestured a short, innocent shrug. "So, maybe I took the longer way to spend more time with my favorite diva. Is that such a crime?"

Mickie playfully rolled her eyes with an added shake of her head. "Shut up." Quietly, he cackled as he pulled out her car key from the car's ignition – Mickie had reached for her car door but before she could pull it open John had already been there with the car door wide opened for her. "Seriously, John?" Mickie said, a bit taken back.

"Hey, I'm trying to be a nice guy, here."

Mickie quietly chuckled as he closed the door behind her. "For all of this, the food here better be pretty darn good."

John laughed as he led himself – and Mickie – toward the entrance of the breakfast dinner (whilst holding the door open for the tiny diva as she walked under his arm and into the doorway) the two soon was seated to a small table fit for a group of two or four.

Mickie had looked into her breakfast menu as John sat his hands on the table, prepared to make conversation with the diva. "So," he began – causing Mickie to only slightly drift her eyes up toward him, but still keep them glued to the menu, "how has things been going for you, lately?"

Mickie shrugged carelessly. "Pretty good I guess. You?" John nodded in response; Mickie once again shrugged her shoulders as she glared back down toward her menu. "Hm. I'm thinking about having their waffles? Or maybe, I should try something else…"

John drew himself out of the conversation as a familiar tune had played from his phone. Taking the phone from his pocket, he noticed a new text message. "Oh, it's Ken." John said out loud.

"Something wrong?" Mickie asked, unsure of the importance of it being Ken.

"I don't know," John whispered as he read the message displayed on his phone, "Ken asked me to call him once I get this message."

Mickie nodded her head. "Then you should."

Quickly, John's eyes lifted up from his phone to Mickie with his brow arched. "You sure?"

"Of course. Go right ahead." The tiny brunette insisted.

"Thanks, Micks." John said with a small smile of gratitude as he stood from his seat. "I'll be right back, but you can go ahead and order." He told her before heading toward one of the restrooms. Meanwhile, Mickie continued to glare down at her menu – scanning down all the different choices she could chose from though unfortunately, Mickie struggled to order "just anything" from diners she hadn't eaten at before.

"Mickie?"

The tiny brunette's head quickly lifted up – she would have guessed it was John if the voice had not sounded anything like John. It was much more stern but still somewhat laid back. "…Shane?" She answered back with a puzzled expression as she sat her menu down on the table.

"Yeah, hey." He grinned. "Strange running into you here. Are you dining alone?"

Mickie noticed the concern in his voice and quickly shook her head. "No. I actually came here with John." Slowly, Shane nodded his head in a knowingly way as if saying to himself "Of course" – most the divas had eyes for John and only very, very few of them cared for the times he was back on with his girlfriend, even though Mickie dated him in the past, she had never done it while he was with Liz. "…As friends," Mickie added.

Shane quietly chuckled as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Okay." He gave in. "So, where is your _friend_, then?"

Mickie peeked toward the restroom behind her. "He actually headed to the restroom." Mickie hadn't seen John yet leave the restroom so turned back to face Shane. "He got a strange text from Ken and said that he needed to call him back, so."

"Oh." Shane slowly nodded his head. "I guess Ken is already giving John the word."

Mickie's brows arched. "Word of what?"

Quickly, Shane shook his head as he raised his hands in innocence. "Eh…I'll just let John tell you himself." Shane said once noticing the familiar figure returning from the restroom. "I'll see you later, Mickie." With a small smile, Shane nodded his head toward Mickie and then walked away before John arrived to the table – Mickie's eyes followed Shane sit down to a table where there had already been a woman seated there. It figures that Shane of course was dating, or so it looked.

John glared puzzled toward the small image of Shane that he caught a glimpse of but soon shrugged it off, carelessly.

"Hey, was everything alright?" Mickie asked.

As John began to open his mouth to speak, their waiter soon arrived to their table.

"Good morning. May I take you two's order?"

John lightly scratched the back of his head. "Uh, Mickie – something just happened with Ken and I really need to be with the guy right now. I swear if it wasn't this important, then I would not be leaving-"

"Wait, you're leaving?" Mickie cut in, completely puzzled.

Slowly, John sighed. "…Yeah. I'm really sorry, Micks. Ken just really needs someone to talk to right now."

"Why, what happened?"

John looked toward the waiter who seemed quite impatient but still wore a large grin on her face, as if it was her job to do (though technically, it was.) "I'll tell you all about it later." John decided as he digged into his back pockets and sat on the table more than enough that would cover for Mickie's breakfast. "It's still on me, remember?" He winked toward her and soon headed out the door.

"Could I take your order, m'am?"

Mickie couldn't believe it. John was practically standing her up – he just completely bailed out. It wasn't even like him to do that. He use to care about her so much and the past that they became very good friends afterwards and now, now he seemed like a complete stranger to ever do that.

"M'am?"

Mickie blinked, catching herself dosing off and quickly smiled in retort. "Um, yes. I'll have this." The tiny brunette pointed to a picture with a stack of warmly-cooked waffles (which of course came with a few sides) on the menu and the waiter nodded her head, soon asking for Mickie's drink afterwards.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**;**

hopefully you all enjoyed that. [: next chappy will be a look inside randy orton so make sure to keep your eyes opened for my next update of that (i promise it'll worth the readdd). oh and of course; thanks for all the reviews, you all are awesome. [: i read them all and they were all sweet and helpful.


	3. a pep in my step

a pep in my step.

_tonight, the walls are coming down._

______________________________________________________________________________________

Lifting her arms over her head, the tiny brunette bent down forward – stretching out the muscles of her body until after a few moments when she was finally finished. She stretched her arms out one more time before glaring down toward the arena floor and slowly making her way toward the gorilla area.

Tonight she was set to face Beth, an opponent who she hadn't faced in quite some time and found it pretty unusual that she would be facing her – she was expecting to face off against Maryse and more so hoping it. If she could just get one more pin over Maryse than perhaps she could be consider the number one contender for the title.

But tonight, Maryse was Kelly's opponent (of course).

As Mickie passed the catering area, she noticed a lot of crew members just hanging about with coffee mugs in their hands. Though none of that really drew her attention – the crew members were always taking "breaks" – what really drew her attention was a long-legged blonde diva up ahead.

She had been dressed in her attire being that her match was coming up soon – a bit after Mickie's own match – but she hadn't seemed too worried about facing off against Kelly, or preparing much for the match. In fact, the self proclaimed "Sexiest of Sexy" had just been chatting with a dark haired figure standing in front of her.

The hair twirling, the innocent giggles…it was so obvious. Maryse was flirting and once Mickie noticed who the figure was, she understood why – most of the other divas flirted with Shane. Vince barely was around to make as many decisions as Shane and Stephanie did – especially when it came to Raw – and Stephanie wasn't easy to bribe.

Holding her head down, Mickie tried to make her way past as quietly and unseen as possible.

"Mickie James!"

She heard her name being called and immediately bit down on her lip as she turned around and saw a small grin on Shane's face.

"Shane, hey." Quietly, she said back.

"Hey. How are you?" He said it as if he hadn't spoken to her in months – when in reality – he had actually spoken to her quite recently. No need for conversation, now.

The tiny brunette nodded her head. "I'm pretty good. You?"

"I'm great." He answered back and then tilted his head toward the blonde who now stood beside him. "Eh Maryse, would you mind giving Mickie and me a second?"

In an instant, the French diva scoffed in disbelief before choking out a laugh – she immediately thought it was some sort of joke. As far as she was concerned, there wasn't a man alive who wouldn't want to spend every second they could with her.

But as she scanned Shane's expression – as he just awaited for her to make her leave – Maryse learned it was not a joke.

Muttering something French under her breathe, the blonde diva slowly made her exit. Whilst passing the tiny brunette, she glared toward her – scanning her from head to toe and scoffing as if saying, what's so special about you?

Once Maryse finally disappeared down the hall, Mickie sighed uneasily. Awkward much?

Shane slightly smiled, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"I uh, should go get ready for my match?" The small diva suggested – the draw of silence between them was just uncomfortable. Honestly, any McMahon intimidated Mickie. She may've been in this business for around four years or so, but she was intimidated by them all just the same. "It's up next, I think."

"Oh, right, right. You're facing off against Ryse tonight, right?" _Ryse_? Ugh. Did she really tell him to call her that?

Shrugging it off, the petite diva shook her head. "No, I'm facing off against Beth tonight."

"Beth? That's ridiculous. You should be facing Ryse, no?"

"Kelly's facing her tonight."

Shane rolled his eyes in a knowing way. "Of course. My dad must've booked that match, sorry." Mickie only simply smiled. If it was Vince's fault then Shane surely didn't need to apologize on the behalf of his dad at all. Not to mention, Mickie was use to getting the back seat – even if her matches with Maryse were fun while they lasted. "It's really unfair. He never lets my favorites get good matches."

Mickie's small smile slightly widened before breaking out into a small cackle. "Sure, Shane." She ran her hands through her mane. Her Shane's favorite? Perhaps, favorite screw up. Favorite useless diva, or something…

"I'm serious. I'll try to see what I can do for you next week. 'Til then, just keep your head up. Every match counts." He coolly smiled toward her before beginning to make his exit but then turned around. "Just remember to be impressive. I'll definitely be scouting out your match in the back."

Ever just swear that you felt like this really bad vibe? Well soon after Shane had left, that had been exactly what Mickie felt as she stood behind in the catering area for a few moments.

A small glimpse of the self proclaimed legend killer passing her by – with his icy blue eyes locked on her – just sent chills down her spine. She couldn't really explain it, but she had a bad feeling about how the rest of her night would go. Something just told her to keep her eyes peeled opened for the rest of the night…

"Mickie!" Instantly jumping up by instinct, Mickie was soon turned around by a taller figure who soon appeared to be John Cena as he wore a wide grin on his lips. "There you are."

Mickie's brow arched as she scratched the back of her head, uneasily. "And, there you are?" She retorted back, puzzled.

"Sorry if I startled you, earlier. I just wanted to let you know how ashamed I am for leaving you the other day at breakfast."

"It's fine," Mickie lied – but it just sounded like the right thing to say at the time – "Why did you need to leave so quickly, anyway?" Curiosity seemed to catch the most of her and if the situation hadn't been as serious as it was, then perhaps John would've let out a chuckle or two.

"Ken was released."

That was it. That was John's simple answer that he choked out and could barely make eye contact with Mickie whilst he said it.

Mickie knew if John could have it his way, then he wouldn't have said it at all. It probably devastated him hearing those words, especially hearing those words out of his own mouth – but he had to tell Mickie the truth, or else he would sound as if he was just trying to leave her high and dry back at breakfast.

The tiny brunette ran her fingers through her mane, unsure of what to respond to – her mind was busy trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Ken released? One of the best in the business was actually released? It didn't make sense.

To Mickie, Ken was one of those guys who would retire or would quit. She never saw it any other way because he was just too good at everything – performing, working the mic, he was perfect at it all and she really admired him for it all.

She saw herself a more potential superstar to be released soon; to hear it be Ken, well, that just really left her speechless.

"I-I don't know what to say." Unhappily, the diva retorted as a wide frown took place on her face.

"Mickie, we need you out there – you're on in five minutes!"

Both Mickie and John turned toward a crew member who stood in the shadows, she had a clipboard in hand and a headset sitting on top of her head as she began chatting away in the microphone.

"Uh, you should probably go." Quietly, John whispered toward her.

The petite diva could only slowly shake her head as she glared down toward her wrestling boots and then back up toward John. "How can I perform out there after hearing _that_, John?"

"You have to, Mickie. You have no choice, none of us do."

It sucked that his words were right.

Mickie wasn't the only one affected by Ken's released. He was close to practically everyone on Smackdown, Raw and ECW. He perhaps may've been a bit outspoken, but only in a humorous and likable way.

Quietly sniffing and wiping the bottom of her nose, the petite diva nodded her head.

"And Mickie?" The brow eyes of the tiny diva slowly drifted up to meet the pair of perfect blue eyes that belonged to only John Cena. "If you want to talk about this then we can do it _after_ your match, for now, just focus on kicking some Glamazon ass, okay?"

His small and charming smile caused Mickie to slightly grin back in retort – it was pretty difficult for her to be happy at all though she forced herself to smile, hoping that even though she was just pretending to be happy then maybe it would help her eventually be realistically happy.

Rubbing his thumbs on both Mickie's cheeks, John offered her one last warm smile before slowly heading off.

"Mickie!"

Her brow eyes soon drifted away from an exiting John as he disappeared down the hall and then turned her direction toward the impatient crew member who gestured with her hand for Mickie to hurry out toward the gorilla area.

As the tiny diva nodded her head, she soon rushed over toward the crew member who grabbed a tight hold of Mickie's wrist and rushed her toward the gorilla.

"Okay, cue the music!" The crew member ordered and instantly then after Mickie's "Obsession" theme began playing.

The loud sounds of her theme blasted through the arena along with the loud cheers of the crowded that immediately recognized her music.

The tiny brunette skipped her way down the ramp, attempting her best to keep her grin spread from cheek to cheek.

Sliding under the bottom rope, Mickie climbed onto the turnbuckle and pointed to one of the fans out in the audience with a large smile on her face – her fans did honestly cheer her up, even if just for a moment.

As Mickie's music soon died down, the familiar sound of Beth's music began soon receiving a loud chants of boo's from the entire arena.

Watching Beth proudly walk down the ramp brought back old memories to Mickie – she could perfectly recall any and every match she had against Beth. If anyone brought out the "fighter" in the tiny brunette, it had been the Glamazon herself.

As the bell sounded off, Mickie soon drifted herself away from the reminisce of the past and put her mind to focus on the match.

The two divas began in a lock up – Beth receiving the better end of it, but of course the tiny diva was not ready to give up. Beth drove Mickie into the turnbuckle head first immediately causing Mickie to fall onto the mat soon after.

The match from there had went in all favor to Beth until Mickie finally received the upper hand by fighting her way from a "Glam slam" that Beth attempted to put Mickie in. Mickie allowed faith in herself to keep her fighting.

With each remembrance of needing to have faith in herself had helped her only hit Beth harder and with more damage.

Though something soon scurried across her mind for only a second – Ken – and it only took that one second that Mickie had stood there frozen for Beth to set her up for a Glam Slam and finish the petite diva off for a three count.

As the bell signaled for the ending of the match, the tiny brunette gripped onto her head, trying her best to numb down the pain as she finally awaken fully.

She struggled to make the image of what stood above her clear – it appeared to be Beth standing over her victorious. She wore a proud grin for her victory.

Shortly after, Mickie felt a few hands grip onto her arms though she could barely keep her heavy eyelids opened. The bright lights from the arena ceiling above her had begun blinding her as she unknowingly was dragged out of the ring by a few refs and then helped up the ramp.

Mickie hadn't known why this slam had hurt more than any of the many other slams she received. Maybe it didn't? Maybe Mickie was just going under by all that she had heard today – Ken was actually released? It was too much for her to carry.

**-**

As Mickie finally reached the backstage area, she gestured to the refs that she was fine to make it back to the Divas locker room on her own and that had been exactly where she headed straight to – she hadn't bothered changing or showering. She only – in quite a hurry – grabbed her shoulder bag and rushed out of the locker room.

She heard a diva in the shower and was sure that it was probably Kelly still washing from her match earlier, Mickie didn't need the load of conversation.

Holding the strap of her bag, Mickie made her way through the halls whilst running her fingers through her mane.

She never wanted to see her hotel room more than this moment. The sight of the walls and closed doors just angered and hurt her even more.

She hated this place – it released one of her closest friends and it (at the moment) was the last place she wanted to be.

The tiny diva closed her eyes to protect her tears from slipping from her eyes. Once she opened her eyes back up she saw three figures walking down the hall: Ted, Cody and of course, Randy.

They all eyed her down but Mickie attempted her best to ignore them and not make any eye contact back. She hadn't been intimidated; it just had been one of those moments where she hadn't thought it was worth her time, honestly.

As Ted and Cody walked past her, Randy stayed behind and gestured toward both Ted and Cody that he'll catch up with them as they scurried off down the hall.

"What do you want?" Rudely, Mickie asked. It hadn't been anything personal toward the legend killer – even if he still was not her favorite person on the roster – but she had already been in a quite a horrible mood.

Randy hadn't said anything but walked toward Mickie, each step she took back he only stalked that step and took another step toward her until she was backed into a wall behind her – as she went to turn away, he blocked her in with his arms.

"What do you want?" She asked again, this time more annoyed than the time she asked before.

Randy scoffed. "You know exactly what I want. What you saw between Sam and I stays sealed."

Quickly, the tiny brunette gestured an annoyed eye roll. Did this guy really think that Sam and him were like Wrestling's _Bradgelina_? No one really cared much for their marriage, especially Mickie.

"Please Randy, if you are worried about others finding out your relationship with Sam isn't as fairytale-listic as you two like to sell it out to be, I have a newsflash for you, everyone knows that already.

"I'm serious, Mickie. If you tell anyone – _anyone_ – what is going on between Sam and me, I swear I'll-"

"Is there a problem here?"

The self proclaimed legend killer and the tiny diva – who stood in between both Randy's arms – both instantly tilted their heads toward their left where a dark haired figure stood who soon appeared to be Shane McMahon as he wore a suspicious frown and walked closer toward the two. Randy gestured a long eye roll as he removed his hands that blocked Mickie in and then shoved them in his back pockets. "Hello Mickie."

"Hi Shane." Quietly the diva said, trying her best to offer a small smile.

"Everything alright?"

Before the diva could answer, Randy had stepped in front of her and glared down toward Shane. "This doesn't concern you, Shane."

"Actually, it does, Randy and so does she. So unless you want my father or…your wife," it was then that Shane released a short cackle as the cold, blue eyes of the legend killer narrowed, "knowing about this, I suggest you walk away." Shane said as he pointed toward a different hallway.

Randy immediately decided to hesitate before leaving – he really hadn't been finished. He wasn't secure with the chances of Mickie not saying anything to anybody.

But he knew had he stayed a second longer, he wouldn't be secure with still having his job, as well.

Biting down on his lower lip – and his tongue for that matter – Randy glared down toward the ground and slowly made his exit as both Shane and Mickie's eyes had been glued toward him the entire walk.

Shane slowly shook his head as Randy finally disappeared down the hall. "I apologize on his behalf, Mickie. He's such an asshole." The tiny diva gestured a short nod before turning to make her exit before feeling the touch of Shane's grip holding her back to do so as she turned back around to face him. "One second. Do you care to explain to me why exactly you played as Beth's punch bag tonight?"

Shane's brow was perfectly arched as he crossed his arms over his chest. The brunette only shook her head in retort.

"It's okay. You can tell me, Mickie."

The tiny brunette ran her fingers through her mane whilst shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know, Shane. It's just, my mind was elsewhere I guess," she released a long sigh through her lips – not even wanting to go on from there, "…John told be about Ken." A silence drew, Mickie expected Shane to fill in the blank for her and not make her speak the rest but he remained with the same expression as if she hadn't said those exact words than he would pretend he hadn't known anything about it. "…about how he was released during the weekend."

Shane gestured a slow nod. "Right. I should've expected you would be finding out about that earlier." Of course she would. How long did he really think she would be out of the loop? "I really am sorry Mickie. It wasn't my decision. It was everyone's decision in entirely. I-I wish I could tell you the reasons for it, but I hope you do believe me when I say that what's best for Ken is not being in the WWE right now – it has nothing to do with WWE being best without Ken."

Did it not really? It sounded like a bunch of false info. Mickie just couldn't help but believe otherwise when his speech sounded like something that his daddy dearest helped him prepare up for anyone who would ask. Mickie just wished he'd be honest and tell her that they released Ken because they didn't know what to do with him, or some realistic answer.

As she glared down toward the ground, Shane held onto her wrists. "Listen. I have a good idea." The tiny brunette's brow eyes slowly drifted up toward him. "Sense you have no other plans for tonight, how about I take you out to one of the bests Italian spots in the town?" Mickie let out a small cackle in disbelief. "C'mon, I'll even pay."

He wore an innocent grin and all around, he did seem like a pretty innocent guy but Mickie knew even that wouldn't stop the other divas from talking. Even if she just went on a friendly trip to dinner, Mickie knew that she would hear rumors of it being different.

"Please?" Quietly he whispered with a wide grin.

The petite diva eventually shrugged her shoulders. "….Why not?" She decided.

What could be the harm? Shane had done nothing but be very sweet to her recently. She hadn't had many friends on Raw. She was somewhat close with Kelly and very close with John. Other than the two, she didn't have many and most of all – Shane was very good with giving advice and compliments. He had a way of making her feel better which is what _friends_ do.

He smiled in victory. "Yes!" He exclaimed, causing the tiny brunette to loudly giggle.

"Shut up." She hushed him as he laughed along. Mickie readjusted the strap of her bag as she walked out of the double doors of the exit area as Shane traveled by the side of her.

**;**

end of the third chappy.

hope you all enjoyed that. [:


	4. love always feels like a battlefield

love always feels like a battle field.

_you better go and get your armor._

______________________________________________________________________________________

Both completely tired and exhausted, the self proclaimed legend killer lazily made his way toward his hotel room – he wanted noting more than to collapse on his hotel bed and call it a night from there. Unfortunately, he had a match at tomorrow's Superstars tapings and he hadn't a clue of how he would drag himself to wake up at that time of morning, tomorrow.

If he wasn't on such bad terms with the McMahons he'd probably ask them to give him the next night off but he was well aware that wasn't happening and he wouldn't give any of the McMahons the satisfaction of him begging.

…Even though at the moment, that did seem much like a good idea.

Randy slid his hotel key in the slot and once the light flashed green he entered the dark room. With a long sigh, he flicked on the hotel light switch after taking off his jacket and throwing it in an empty corner of the room.

Instantly, his eyes widened at the sight he saw – a familiar woman sitting on his hotel room with one leg crossed over the other as she impatiently tapped on her thigh and glared in his direction.

"Sam?" Randy asked, in somewhat disbelief despite him being able to completely tell it was her. A small smirk came to her face as she stood to her feet. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Weren't expecting to see me?" With her head tilted, she retorted.

The legend killer sighed in defeat. "Well, no. At least not here in my hotel room."

She only laughed, clearly amused which showed the legend killer that this would be a long night – a long night that he surely did not want to have tonight. "You know, when I stopped by here a little earlier I actually saw one of your friends waiting outside of your hotel room. Brie, is it?" Randy just shrugged his shoulders in retort as Sam pulled something from her back pocket. "She wanted me to give you this…"

"…My elbow pad?" The legend killer said flatly whilst Sam threw the pad angrily toward the floor. "Sam, it's just an _elbow pad_. It fell off during my match."

"Oh, of course it did," she retorted back sarcastically, "and I suppose your _good_ friend, Brie, just happened to of found it and thought it would be sweet to return it to you?"

"_Good friend_? Sam, I've barely talked to her. I actually told Cody to grab it from the ref after the show and bring it to my hotel room – I guess he ran into Brie and asked her to do the job, seeing as we both are staying in the same hotel building it probably was just an easier trip for her…-"

"You know that she's staying in the same hotel building as you! Just how would you know that?" Her hands were now firmly placed on her hips.

"I've seen her walking around in the lobby earlier with her sister."

"Oh and I suppose you're just as good friends with her sister as well, aren't you?" The legend killer in retort only ran his fingers down his face and released a long sigh – this conversation obviously would be going no where. "I knew it! I just knew it. Ever since you told me about that _Kelly-girl_, I just knew there were more."

Randy only scoffed in disbelief. "You think I'm sleeping with other women, now? Samantha, I am _not_ cheating on you."

His wife only carelessly raised her hands in the air as if saying she was finished here and went to go grab her bag whilst Randy quickly motioned toward her.

"I should have known. I should have known." Under her breathe, she whispered quietly (though still loud enough for Randy to hear her which caused him to sigh in disbelief).

"Can we please just talk this out? You're jumping to way too many assumptions here-"

"No, you're jumping to way too many assumptions here if you think I'm going to just suffer through all this, Randal." The brunette slid her bag on her shoulder and headed toward the door as Randy repeated the word "suffer" through his head (he was making her _suffer_?) – before she twisted the doorknob, she hesitated and turned to face Randy. "You know Randy, I haven't a clue as to why I stick around as long as I do when I know that you will never change – you're the same sick, cold, heatless person you're for your work and you will never be anything better than that."

Before Randy could make one more defense for himself, the brunette had rushed her way out of the doorway and slammed the door directly in the face of the self proclaimed legend killer who glared at the door in retort – completely frozen.

…He hated going down this road – trusting someone enough to where you'd become in such a vulnerable state. Once they released that they were your all, it seemed like they would only toy with you from there because they know "you'll always come back to them in the end".

But sometimes the legend killer wondered just how long would be go through this – hearing her tell him that he made her "suffer" really questioned what role he played in this relationship?

It numerous of times felt like she looked at him as "Alanna's father" more than "my husband."

**-**

"It's right over there."

Where he had pointed to had to of been one of the most gorgeous-looking cars that the petite diva had ever seen. It had been a shiny black car that must've of only cost a fortune. Everything about it glistened in the moonlight and it had been parked close toward the building – Mickie guessed so that way Shane didn't need to walk as far – it had just been a truly amazing car.

"Wow. That's beautiful." Quietly, Mickie whispered and soon felt like a dork – a pretty poor, low-class dork – when Shane chuckled, she only nervously ran her fingers through her mane.

"Why thank you." He bashfully grinned as he reached into his jacket pocket for his car keys and once he grabbed a grip of them, he swung them with his finger. "Once I'm finished talking to my father about a certain diva that is in desperate need of a title shot she deserves, then she should have herself one of these, too."

The brunette quietly cackled whilst Shane smiled down toward her. Mickie couldn't imagine Shane mentioning her to his father. Mickie didn't even know Vince could notice any other Diva on Raw other than Kelly.

"After you." He said as he held opened the door for her – this time it had been less weird than when John had held opened the door for her. The tiny brunette smiled in gratitude as she stepped into the car whilst Shane slowly closed the door behind her before walking over toward his side. "I think you're going to really like this Italian spot. I use to take my mom out there all the time whenever we were in town." Mickie slightly smiled and nodded her head as he slid the key into the car ignition. "You okay?"

It then hit Mickie why he would ask her that. She had only sat here quietly like a dork for what felt like fifteen minutes. She hadn't said anything and that probably weird'ed him out. She first nodded her head as a retort then decided to answer vocally shortly after, "Yes, I-I'm fine."

She didn't know why she was beginning to become so nervous around Shane? Maybe it was once she saw his amazing car and heard him speaking of her mother it hit her that Shane wasn't like John Cena or any of the other guys in the back – this was Shane McMahon. _The_ Shane McMahon.

He quietly chuckled. "Alright then." Shane began driving off from the arena's parking lot as Mickie glared out of the car window and remained silent. "I hope you don't mind if I listen to the radio." It's your car; you can listen to whatever you want to. Mickie shrugged carelessly. "_Never say Never_, love this."

Okay so when did Shane McMahon begin listening to one of the coolest songs by the most amazing band? There was no way that it was possible he could actually like even one of the same bands as her.

"You like this?" He asked her and Mickie simply nodded her head.

"Of course and pretty much anything else _The Fray_." The two broke out into cackles whilst Shane gestured a short nod in agreeance – he obviously had the same liking for them as well. Many of Mickie friends hated the bands she liked. Kelly only enjoyed anything that was Britney Spears and John Cena listened to anything and everything rap music.

If Mickie had to hear another 50 Cent CD, she'd probably have to murder John.

Shane liking the same music as her just put Mickie into a calm. She felt more relief that he hadn't liked any crappy music that she would be force to grin and nod her head to for the rest of the car ride to the Italian restaurant.

The radio switched through various bands from The Fray to The Script to Trading Yesterday and all the music seemed to be fine to Mickie and more surprisingly, Shane.

He just seemed so down to earth, more than Mickie ever expected it out to be and it really all amazed her – perhaps they would become very good friends, after all?

Very soon, the two arrived at the Italian spot Shane had been talking about. Mickie learned this by watching a relieved smile on Shane's face once they arrived – he probably was starving much like Mickie was. He slid the key out of the car ignition and rushed over toward Mickie side to open her car door – she smiled to him appreciatively – before he led her to the restaurant entrance.

"Mr. McMahon! Mr. McMahon!" _Where?_, Mickie thought to herself until seeing the sight of a chubby – but very sweet, Italian, older looking woman – run over toward Shane with opened arms wearing a wide grin.

Her hair had been tied around in a bun with a small scarf and she had been wearing an apron over her skirt. She tightly hugged Shane – very unexpectedly for him – though Shane shortly hugged her back.

"I told you, you can call me Shane, Belinda." He cackled.

The short, chubby Italian woman – who was soon revealed as 'Belinda' – pulled away from Shane and bowed her head down, apologetically.

"My apologies, Mr. McMahon." Playfully, Shane gestured a short eye roll – to him, Mr. McMahon was his dad, not him. Actually, to everyone…Mr. McMahon was known as his dad. Belinda always chose differently being that his dad hadn't come here much. Usually it was only Shane and his mother as Stephanie and his dad didn't have many likings for Italian dishes. "And, Mr. McMahon," Belinda began again, this time wearing a goofy grin on her face as she looked toward Mickie who uneasily shifted her feet, "Who is this beautiful, young girl with you tonight?" She grinned toward Mickie who politely smiled back toward the Italian woman.

Softly, Shane rubbed Mickie's shoulder. "She is a very close friend of mine, Belinda. But from what I know, she has a weak stomach for Italiano?" Shane peeked toward Mickie who answered in a short nod.

Quickly, Belinda clapped her hands in happiness – slightly jumping up and down as she grinned.

"Eccellente!" She exclaimed. "Let me show you two to your seats." Belinda quickly rushed the two all the way toward the back of the restaurant – it had actually been the best-looking section of the small Italian restaurant. The entire restaurant had been beautiful but it was a known fact that the back had been the most luxurious. "Only the best for Mr. McMahon and his friend." She smiled toward the door and soon walked away.

Shane chuckled – slightly bashfully – as he gestured for Mickie to sit down and so she did. "I apologize for her. She's a close friend of my mother and mine and has practically raised me off of Italiano since I was in diapers." He admitted.

Mickie quietly giggled. "That's adorable." Shane slightly shrugged his shoulders before taking a seat across from Mickie.

A small smile rubbed off on Shane's face. "I can't thank you enough for joining me tonight. I actually assumed you would turn me down."

Turn _you_ down? And why would _I_ do that, Mickie couldn't help but think to herself. She was more so surprised that he even wanted to have dinner with her at all. After all, she was only just Mickie James and he was Shane McMahon. He could dine with anyone and everyone yet he chose her – a tiny and plain brunette – out of anyone. "Of course I wouldn't have thought about turning you down."

"Well, you did hesitant for a few moments."

Mickie gestured a short shrug. "Well, of course. I was just a bit…nervous, I suppose, about joining you."

Shane couldn't help but instantly chuckle toward it all. "Nervous and why would that be?" The tiny brunette only simply tilted her head. Did she really need to say it? Shane nodded his head, knowingly. "Oh, of course," he muttered toward himself. "You know Mickie, I may be a McMahon but that doesn't mean that you have to be intimidated. I' still just a guy."

_Just_ a guy? No, he's more like _the _guy.

The short woman who was Belinda soon arrived back toward their table with a wide grin as she eyed the two – Mickie assumed that Belinda must've thought that the two (Mickie and Shane) were dating and that had been what Shane really meant when he answered that they were just good friends, before Mickie could speak up for herself, Belinda had spoken. "May I take both of your orders?"

"Oh." Shane said a bit startled – he hadn't even glanced at the menu though he knew exactly what he had wanted to order from being here so many times. "May I have a plate of Prosciutto?" There were a lot of good Italian cuisine but they all had been typed in Italian on the menu, leaving Mickie confused and a bit bashful. "Make those two plates, Belinda." Shane said once noticing Mickie's discomfort.

"Why yes, of course." The Italian woman nodded her head, scribbling down their orders before beginning to walk off.

"Oh and Belinda." The Italian woman quickly turned around toward Shane. "Two glasses of red wine for our beverages, thanks."

With a smile, Belinda sweetly nodded her head and then headed toward the back.

Mickie's brown eyes drifted away from the Italian woman and then toward Shane. "…Wine?" Mickie echoed.

Shane quietly chuckled. "Yes. I hope you do not mind." Soon enough – before Mickie could offer him a retort – the waiter had arrived with a bottle of red wine. She poured each of their cups half full (leaving the rest of the bottle on the table) before walking off. Shane then took a sip of his whilst Mickie hesitated before finally bringing the cup toward her mouth.

She wasn't much of a drinker – or at least not if she wasn't with at least a couple of her good friends – but she didn't see the harm in it all. A drink or two wasn't going to exactly send her in some drunk frenzy, she could handle it.

**-**

**;**

all finisheddd. well, not the entire story; just the chapter, lols.

so, is shane really the guy for Mickie? or is it all an act?

and btw; thanks so much for all the request, you guys. (: i'm glad more people are getting interested.

i'll try to update sometime again next week or so.


	5. kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

_this is what i brought you, this you may keep._

Heading toward the entrance of the hotel building – the tiny brunette had done nothing but continuously stumble and trip over her own feet the entire way as Shane rushed out of his car and held a black umbrella over her head though judging by the messy expression on her face, she probably could care less.

Quickly, Shane glared toward her with his best apologetic smile before chewing down on his bottom lip to hold back his cackling at the messy, tumbling diva.

"I'm sorry for the rain. I had no idea it would pour tonight and more importantly…I apologize for all the wine, I wasn't exactly expecting you to drink more than your fair share." He chuckled whilst he linked his left arm with her arm to help sturdy her walk.

She glared up toward him with glazed eyes as she showed him a wide, sloppy grin.

"Oh, it's fineee." She lazily slapped his shoulder to show that he was over thinking it all – maybe she'd care more in the morning. "I'm use to the rain!" Mickie then fearlessly jumped from under the umbrella and twirled in a circle freely under the raindrops.

Shane quietly laughed once more before stepping toward Mickie to keep her under the umbrella.

"As much as I wouldn't mind the sight of seeing you soaked, I'd really prefer if you'd stayed under here until we get _inside_ of the hotel, fair enough?"

She smirked in retort to his proposition. "Fine…"

An amused grin wrapped around Shane's lips as he continuously helped lead the tiny diva into the hotel building and once they were inside, he had closed down his umbrella and quickly walked her toward the elevator (he knew best that leading Mickie up a flight of stairs was definitely not a good idea).

After pressing the correct number of the floor her hotel room was on, the set of two finally reached the door.

At first, Mickie stumbled over her feet quite a few times but soon was able to walk more sturdy – thanks to Shane, of course – as he led her toward a solid hotel door. "Room 432, right?"

Slowly, the tiny brunette nodded her head as she dug into her back pocket. "At least…that is what this 'thing' says." With a wide, sloppy grin the brunette waved in front of his eyes a clear sight of a hotel key.

Quietly cackling to himself, he grabbed the key from her and slid it into the door until a green light signaled him to finally enter the room.

Mickie was the first to step in but after a few moments, she noticed Shane hadn't followed after her but instead stood outside of her hotel room. This caused a puzzled expression to smear off on the face of the brunette. "Aren't you coming?" She pouted.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Shane simply shook his head in retort. "Uh, no. I don't think that would be the best idea, Mickie." The brunette sadly glared down toward her feet – a pout still rested on her lips – as she remained quiet and toyed with the doorknob with her fingers. Shane stepped closer toward her and lifted her chin up with his thumb before smiling toward her, "Mickie, I know you probably will not remember this tomorrow morning but I need you to know: I would never take advantage of you."

The words sounded perfect to her – even as sloppy drunk as the brunette happened to be at the moment. It felt, well, perfect. It even managed to bring a small smile amongst the face of the petite diva – so perhaps earlier she couldn't string together much that he said or doubted that she would still remember it the morning after, but she swore this she would _not _forget.

…And though she had been drunk and not in as much contact with herself, she knew that she wanted this.

The brunette slowly leaned forward toward Shane – to close whatever little gap was left between the two – and brushed her lips softly against his. It had been nothing but a peck, a small kiss of innocence though the feeling of her lips was an urge not worth to fight off for Shane.

Grabbing the waist of the brunette diva, Shane deepened the kiss further – it was as if he was just waiting for her when to say 'go' – the kiss may've been a bit too forceful for the brunette at first as he backend her further in her hotel room (closing her door behind him) and eventually led her onto a single bed.'

Through the whole kiss, his lips hadn't unlocked with hers even when he attempted to focus on removing the top of the tiny brunette diva – his motives were clear.

Mickie on the other hand was unsure of what she was looking for out of this – from where Shane was heading (by tugging at the straps of her top) she knew what he was looking for and Mickie was left unsure of where she was heading to but she trusted Shane to lead her there (wherever '_there_' was).

Whilst Shane's hands lowered toward Mickie's thighs, in just a second a thought flashed through his mind.

Quickly, he pulled his lips away from Mickie very slowly – forcefully left to watch an eventual puzzled expression

As he leaned closer, the brunette diva's face flushed with a reluctant expression before he moved his lips closer toward her ear. "Goodnight, beautiful."

His quiet whispered had been followed by a small, sweet peck on her cheek leaving the brunette to glare in more hurt now than confusion whilst watching Shane sliding down from the hotel bed and too his feet before walking toward the door.

She hadn't spoken a word but only remained silent and allowed him to eventually shut the door after making his way out of the – what felt like – empty hotel room.

The tiny diva ran her fingers through her brunette mane – trying to make sense of what occurred and once she wasn't able to find an answer she was left feeling helplessly puzzled, hurt and somewhat angry – yes there were a lot of feelings boiling through the head of the messy brunette but she couldn't string them all together as much as she wanted to.

She was now just beginning to feel far too tired at the moment and found herself beginning to dose on and off as the seconds rolled by.

For what everything she was feeling, she would just have to sort it all out the morning after. For now, she was only sorting out one thing and that had been in how many short amount of minutes would she be laying her heavy head down on her more than comfy pillow to get her good night's rest.

She unfornately had a Superstars taping – which she had never let trace off of her mind – and she hadn't a clue of how she would make her way through that. But then again, that would be something she listed as sorting out for tomorrow.

**-**

After hearing the door close on his end (and her face now out of his sight) it had puzzled him as to why he followed _that _decision of all. Cursing under his breathe, Shane realized that he couldn't had it all. He could've stayed there and had the best of what the brunette had to offer though a better voice in his head told him that she was far too clever.

Though she may've seemed far too drunk to not remember a one night stand the morning after – he just couldn't doubt the fact that she would remember it, anyway. Bits and pieces of the puzzle would probably stick through her mind and he didn't need to have her stuck with the memory that he used her when she was drunk.

How would that look on his part: One of the company's best wrestlers whispering about how the Chairman's son took advantage of her? He already could hear the words of his sister and mother, and more importantly…his father. The thought of it all gave him a headache – he already had been on bad terms with his father and didn't need to add a spark to the fire.

Unfortunately he still didn't feel like much of a "winner" at the moment. So maybe he just missed out on getting on the bad side with his father in the future but it cost him the price of getting on "the good side" of the petite diva. He had to admit it, it really had cost what could had been one of his best nights – though he didn't doubt that the night was over for him just yet.

Perhaps he may've not been able to fall asleep in Mickie's bed tonight but that wouldn't mean he was falling asleep unsatisfied.

He began remembering her hotel surprisingly being in the same building – lucky for him, the divas always found a way to stay at the same building as the other divas. He hadn't talked to her much but she always found a way to slip him her hotel key, hoping to herself that he would make a quick stop by there.

Rarely, he ever did that but on nights like tonight – when things didn't' exactly go his way – then he _would_ make a stop by. Walking down the deserted hall, he found the number of her door that matched the hotel key she had given him. A small smile came to his face as he slid the key in the slot and opened the door soon after.

There she was, as expected, still wide awake and sitting up on her bed. Her eyes had been glued to the door and an expression of surprise had rubbed on her face but she soon grinned in satisfaction to see him actually there as he closed the door behind him and slid in her bed next to her.

Shane hadn't even greeted her with a hello and seemingly, she hadn't even cared – it was only obvious that Shane definitely hadn't cared for "hello's" or any of that such, it was only one thing on his mind and he was making that pretty obvious as the seconds rolled by.

Through the entire time, he only satisfied his needs and never cared for hers. She was use to that though she hated it being that way – almost as much as she hated the fact that just as soon as it had began, it was over. He rolled off from being on top of her and slipped on his pants (followed by his shirt, jacket and shoes afterward).

The blonde sat up from the spot, running her fingers through her messy hair – she hadn't bothered getting dress but instead clinged the blanket toward her body.

He didn't turn back to look at her, he only dusted off his jacket before making his way to the door.

How did it get _here_? When things first started off, it was – in her eyes – beautiful. She had been the newly drafted diva to the red brand and he already had his eyes for her the first day she had came to Raw. He constantly had been flirting with her backstage, telling she was his 'favorite' diva on Raw and now, things had just been different...

It was as if he was growing tired of doing this with her – how could he? In her eyes, she wasn't one that could make anyone grow tired but for how he had been treating her lately, he made her grow of so many insecurities.

He made her question had he really adored her at one time? Was she ever really his favorite diva? He went out his way to make sure she was on Raw every week but was he really just luring her in? It made her question just how many divas had he done this to in the past and how many was he prepared to do in the future – and more importantly, she questioned why it was that she still loved being near him.

"Goodnight, Shane?" Weakly, the blonde called out whilst he was launching his arm out for the doorknob.

He fought back and forth whether on saying anything at all or just heading out – either way, he doubted that he would lose contact with her. So he really had nothing to lose, though for the sake of her making up for the night that the petite brunette pretty much ruined (in his eyes anyway) he supposed he could spare her a fair goodbye.

"Goodnight, Maryse."

**-**

**authorsnote;**

- firstly: sorry for the short chappy. but, i just didn't want to drag it out, so. (:

- secondly; hope you all enjoyed that.

- and lastly; in the next chappy – mickie heads to her Superstars taping with co. of shane; but what happens when randy starts getting suspicious of too? is everyone really entitled to their own opinion? and just how much of "their night" does mickie really remember?


	6. all eyes on me

all eyes on me

_there's only two types of people in the world – the ones that entertain and the ones that observe._

* * *

Waking up to a headache isn't exactly the way the brunette would have chosen to start out her Tuesday morning. The petite brunette slowly sat up from her bed, her hair had been tumbled and completely messy as she lazily ran her fingers through it. She muttered a long yawn under her breathe before turning her head toward abeeping alarming clock.

_Noon already? _

She felt that she had only had but a minute of rest, and now she was expected to attend the _Superstars_ taping in just a few. Days like this, the petite diva really hated her job. And, with her job now currently on her mind, the diva noticed the difference in the hotel room she currently sat in and the one she was _suppose_ to be at with Kelly.

The petite brunette slowly reached for her small cell phone that sat on top of a nightstand by the bed. She expected to see but a million messages left by the blonde – most possibly all messages of the blonde complaining about how the brunette had not showed up to their hotel room last not – but much to the brunette's surprise, none of the two text messages were left by Kelly.

_Only two voicemail messages?_

That made the least of sense. But, when Mickie noticed _whom_ the message was sent by, her curiosity had shifted from the quantity of voicemail messages to whom the messages were by.

"_So, I'm guessing if you are listening to this message then that means you're up. I feel awful for how bad you're probably feeling right now after last night, I even tried to talk my dad into getting one of the Bellas to replace you in the Diva Tag Match tonight, but you know how he is – long story short, no luck. Hopefully, me offering you a ride to the taping will make up for all the trouble? I'll be in the lobby until about a half of hour past noon, meet me there if you're interested."_

A lazy smile – truly showing how tired the brunette currently was – rubbed off on her lips as she shook her in retort toward the message, she hadn't even needed to glance over at number to know who indeed the message was from.

Despite the knowledge of Mickie knowing that she had been strictly on her friendship-like basis with the Chairman's son, she couldn't help but run into her bashful, child-like ways when hearing his voice in her voicemail box.

…With seconds passing, Mickie noticed that Shane had mention a word or two about waiting in the lobby until twelve-thirty. Glancing over toward her alarm clock Mickie had noticed it being ten minutes after noon. Quickly, the diva rushed to her shower – practically being covered in soap bubbles when she exited but dried them down with her towel.

She was able to be out of her hotel room at around 12:25, leaving her the remaining five minutes to risk breaking one – or even possibly _both_ – her ankles as she dashed down the hotel's staircase.

The brunette – dressed in a pair of hip hugging camo pants and a plain white tank with a gym bag hanging loosely on her shoulder – finally made her way down the staircase, arriving at the lobby though there had been no charming Chairman's billion dollar son in sight.

Instinctively, the tiny diva looked down at her watch: _12:31_, it read.

Mickie practically cursed herself._ Yes, a minute late but still…late, _she reminded herself.

The brunette slightly slanted her body, beginning to find no surprise in the fact that Shane had been gone, already.

_I'm not that special and worth the wait, anyway – hey, if I wasn't me, then I surely wouldn't wait for myself, either._

Taking the time – and strongly attempting – to find sense in those said words, the brunette was quickly started by a light tap against her shoulder.

"Well, there you are!"

…There he was, standing in all of his shine and glory.

In return, Mickie had simply smiled when she came face to face with the dark haired man as she slightly tugged onto the strap of her bag and gestured a shyly shrugged her shoulders in retort. How was it that she was _still_ unable to be bold around Shane when he on the other was always so confident and calm.

"So, I take it you're ready to go?"

Eventually – possibly hours later, or so it felt – Mickie nodded her head after humiliating moments of hesitation. The diva realized that he probably of course thought she was the quite the loser for such a long hesitation. Or some sort of weirdo. What a great way to start off her afternoon - this would of course not make their long car ride to the taping awkward, right?

"You're quite the quiet one this morning, something up?"

Out of instinct, she shook her head and then realized that it had been just another gesture with no actual verbal answer, nice way to prove you're not the quiet one.

"I mean, _no_ nothing is up. I guess I'm just feeling the aftermath of last night." She excused herself with a short shrug.

He gestured an apologetic smile in return. "I do apologize for that again, Mickie-"

"No, it's quite alright." Quickly, she spoke up.

"I'll still have to make up to you in the future. Until then, you ready to go?"

The petite brunette glanced out of the glass doors toward the parking lot – Shane had his car (Mickie noted it had actually been the same one from the night before) parked along the curb of the hotel building.

The tiny diva nodded her head in retort.

Shane then interlocked her elbow with his own and led her out of the door way, luckily they had not had to walk long before they finally reached their car. The dark haired figure walked toward the passenger side of the car and sweetly held the door opened for the tiny diva; somehow that had been only a billion times _more_ worth it than the time John had opened the door for her.

Although at the moment – despite Mickie hating to admit it – John was the _last_ thing on her mind.

She smiled and stepped inside of the car as Shane closed the door behind her and walked over toward his side of the car and closed the door behind him as well.

-

The car ride had been quiet neither of the two saying much – somehow the brunette blamed herself for it all. Shane seemed to be quite comfortable whilst he was driving with one hand on the steering wheel and the other coolly seated on his lap, as to where Mickie had shifted in her seat over and over numerous times followed by her toying with her fingers and looking out the car window for some sort of distraction.

"You okay?" Eventually, Shane questioned as he peeked toward her and matched with her eyes, "Sorry, you just seem a little…_distant _and to yourself today."

A sigh of guilt escaped from her lips. "No, I'm sorry. It's just; something is biting at me, right now." Her attempt to express herself hadn't worked out as planned because in reality, the brunette wasn't really expressing herself. Using words such as "something" wasn't very much detailed and the arched brow of Shane was proof of that. "…Last night," she began further explaining before hesitating to finish, "do you – you know – remember what happened, at all?"

Immediately, Shane had gone into the act of being lost for words before shrugging his shoulders slowly and turning his eyes back to the road. "Well, if you're referring to if we did anything last night then yes, I can assure you that we definitely did not…-"

Before giving access to finish himself, the brunette let out a long sigh of relief to hear such whilst Shane remained silent.

The brunette chewed down on her lip. "That is a _good _thing, right?"

"Sure, of course." Shane nodded. "I would never take advantage of you while you're drunk, Mickie James. Besides, it was perfectly fine – I just got you situated in your hotel room and headed back to my hotel room for a good night's rest afterward."

The tiny diva smiled in retort, satisfied that he was satisfied and fine with it all – truth be told, she wouldn't have been comfortable with herself to find out that she had done anything at all with Shane (especially drunk). Mickie just hadn't felt _that _comfortable with Shane, just yet.

"Well, here we are." Shane announced whilst they pulled up to the Arena building. After pulling the car key from the ignition of the car, Shane had quickly rushed over toward the side of the car where the brunette had sat to open her car door before giving her the chance (causing the brunette to widely grin in retort).

After closing her door behind her, Shane walked with Mickie to the entrance of the building – linking arms with her once they had reached the door of the arena – and held the door open for her. The tiny diva couldn't help but see just how much of a _perfect_ gentleman she felt Shane seemingly was.

As soon as they had reached inside it seemed as if _everyone_ had noticed them at first notice: Crew, Staff members, other Divas and Superstars – _everyone_ seemed to of noticed the pair. The petite diva could only glimpse down toward her shoes and uneasily shift around at the attention she was receiving.

Loud scoffs were released by a group of women including Beth Phoenix, Rosa Mendes and the current Divas Champion of the red brand – Maryse, who had been the loudest of the group with her disapproving scoff, followed by her crossing her arms firmly against her chest and countless of gestured eye rolls and waving her hands in disgust and disapproval of the two being a "thing" or so what it looked to be.

Although it seemed her emotion was only of being purely disgusted, it was clear that she was truly _so_ much more. When the two walked past her – without either of the two truly noticing – an expression of hurt more than jealousy flushed out on her face as she loosened her arms. The blonde told herself she should've expected these two after the previous night before on Raw, but still…she hadn't wanted to be there to witness the truth of the two.

Mickie shifted awkwardly, though Shane's comforting smile down toward her had slightly eased her down until Shane's smile had transformed into somewhat annoyance as they noticed a figure heading down toward his direction – the figure's eyes had been glued down toward his wrist which he was wrapping white tape around before eventually glimpsing up and meeting the eyes of Shane.

The figure now standing opposed from Shane had stared with cold, dead eyes – although for one of the first very few occasions, the figure hadn't spend a dose of hours glaring toward the Chairman's son in a deadly stare down. Instead, his cold, blue eyes had immediately flickered over toward the sight of a small-figured woman locked on the arm of the Chairman.

_He's with her?_

The cold figure glared in shock, unable to answer his own question despite knowing the obvious answer had been glaring him back in the face.

"Orton." Dryly, Shane greeted the figure as he walked past him with a smirk wrapped on his lips as in return – for quite another first – the self proclaimed Viper was left without a word to cough back out in retort.

Randy Orton stood in the hall – whilst the pair shuffled their way past him and leaded themselves down a hall in disappearance – completely frozen. The questioning of if Shane had somehow formed some type of relationship with the tiny diva still repeating and echoing in his head – though he soon began puzzling over a seemingly new found more interest…

_Was she with him?_

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed that piece. I had fun writing it and I have a lot of plans in mind for the next chapter. Definitely leave feedback telling me if you like this turn – and also your thoughts on Randy Orton, Maryse (who both seem to be effected by Shane and Mickie's "relationship") and also your own thoughts on Shane and Mickie.

**Sammy.**


End file.
